


Punishment

by Wickedhorserider2012



Series: Heaven's Day [2]
Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom, SHINee, TVXQ, VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plotty, Smut, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedhorserider2012/pseuds/Wickedhorserider2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And here we go! Part 2~Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go! Part 2~Enjoy!

Taemin wandered through the throngs of sweaty bodies, hand clenched tightly around Jonghyun’s, Key’s arm around his waist. He hadn’t had much to drink that night so he still felt relatively sober, but something about the music had him slowly losing control. 

 

Key pulled him close and growled against his neck. He shivered. There was something feral about Key and Jonghyun. Their veins seemed to flow pure adrenaline. Key in particular intrigued Taemin. His eyes seemed to pierce right through you, he knew all of Taemin’s buttons before he even knew them himself. 

 

He found himself slowly melting against the other as they finally pushed through the dance floor and towards the bar. Taemin could see his friends lingering around a booth where Yunho and Jaejoong sat. They were laughing. Luhan looked mildly disgruntled but Tao was sitting by his feet, rubbing his head on his dom’s knee trying to coax him out of it.

 

Taemin smiled, glancing over at his friends as Jonghyun pulled him forward towards the table, tossing him slightly lack luster towards the others. He stumbled and whimpered, turning around to look Jonghyun in the eyes. He was taken aback by how dominant Jonghyun suddenly looked, his eyes burned with it. The older boy reached out immediately to grab Key and pull him closer, running his nose up the side of his face. 

 

Taemin winced as he was pulled up onto someones’s lap, glancing behind himself we locked eyes with Jaejoong. The older man smirked, licking his lips, “and where have you been kitten?” Yunho asked as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Jaejoong chuckled at Taemin’s scarlet cheeks and reached out to run his fingers down his jaw line. The red head glanced around at his friends who all looked mildly shocked. Luhan shrugged, Chanyeol snickered and leaned over to plant a kiss on the crown of Baekhyun’s head. 

 

“Um…” Taemin stuttered. 

 

“He’s been with us” Key answered smiling, “We were showing him around.” Key winked at him and pulled Jonghyun closer. The fire was gone from his eyes, instead he looked over at Taemin in apology and nodded. Taemin wasn’t entirely sure what it all meant, maybe he had realized exactly what they had just done and gotten jealous, him and Key were clearly very close, in many ways. 

 

Taemin scratched the back of his head, his hair falling over his shoulders. “Showing him around what?” Yunho sniped, Jaejoong rolled his eyes, “It’s alright honey” he cooed, “They were just showing the new boy a good time, don’t worry.” Yunho snorted, “Key always has something to show everyone.” 

 

Key snarled and took a step toward the table. Jonghyun pulled him back. Taemin watched curiously. His friends seemed to be lost in one another, in the night, in the alcohol. They didn’t seem to notice the tension sparking in the air. He soon forgot about his whirlwind of a time in the side room with the two boys in front of him and suddenly wondered why Yunho seemed to hate them so much. 

 

“Well you seem to have taken a liking to him” Key snapped back. Yunho chuckled low and dark. Taemin felt goosebumps break out across his upper arms. Jaejoong reached out to sooth him, running his soft hand down towards his elbow, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, “Pay no attention to them Kitten.” Taemin nodded, leaning in slightly to Jaejoong’s ministrations. The mahogany haired man smiled and tilted his head, much like Taemin would imagine a puppy would do, “Please do come back again, don’t let them scare you off, I’ll take care of you” Jaejoong winked. Taemin swallowed, imaging for a moment what it would be like to see Jaejoong naked and then quickly erasing his thoughts when he remembered whose lap he was sitting on. 

 

Jaejoong seemed to understand exactly what he was thinking and laughed, high and sweet, “Don’t worry cutie, sometimes he likes to play with new toys, and you are quite the beauty” Taemin blushed from head to toe, still getting used to the blunt sexualization of everything and everyone around him. He had dove in head first, not having any idea where he was headed, so far he liked it, even if it was still a little embarrassing. 

 

Key and Yunho had gone silent but remained staring at one another. Jonghyun tugged at Key’s tank top, a silent beg to back down and let it go, which he eventually gave in to, turning around and huffing, leading his sub along with him. Taemin shifted slightly on top of Yunho’s lap and bit at his lower lip, “I…” he started, turning to face Yunho, “Go ahead” Yunho stated, running his fingers though Taemin’s hair. 

 

“I had a really nice time with them…and I mean…you are the one who…” he stopped when Yunho grabbed at the roots of his hair, pulling slightly, he swallowed, “Sorry I didn’t mean to…I just, I’ve never done anything like this before and I might have gotten a little out of control I guess…” Yunho nodded sternly and released his locks. “Maybe its about time you head home for the night with your friends.” He patted Taemin’s shoulder and slid him off his lap onto the floor, and stood up, “but please do come back” Yunho yelled as he walked away, past the bar and through a door with an _Employees Only_ sign on the front. 

 

Teaming looked up at Jaejoong as the elder placed his hand on his lower back and leaned down, “You’re going to be just fine Kitten. Life has so many things to teach you.” He gave Taemin a quick peck on the cheek and followed after his husband. 

 

Glancing around at his friends Taemin realized that Tao was now straddling Luhan’s lap and Chanyeol had Baekhyun pressed up against the side of the booth. Both subs were questionably close to being completely disrobed and Taemin decided it was probably time to interfere. 

 

“Hey guys” he shouted, getting little to no response. Walking over to Tao he grabbed the boy by the back of the neck and yanked him off of his lover. Luhan grunted and looked up in anger at the red head, “Taemin” he scolded. 

 

Taemin shook his head, “It’s time to go” he said, releasing Tao’s neck and running his hand down his arm nervously. Luhan sighed and reached over to smack Chanyeol on the ass, earning a soft moan before the taller boy finally released his sub and turned to face them. “Alright, alright” he said, gathering Baekhyun and exiting the booth towards the door. 

 

Luhan stood, wrapping Tao’s leash around his fist and reaching out to grasp Taemin’s chin with his hand, “You’re going to be punished for that pet” 

 

Taemin stopped breathing, looking in his peripheral for his friend to respond, Tao smiled softly and nodded. Taemin dropped to his knees, “I’m sorry master” he said, bowing his head, putting his arms behind his back. “Good” Luhan answered, “but not good enough” yanking the younger up by his arm he guided both the boys out the front door and towards his apartment. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“What in the world were you thinking?” Yunho screamed. “You could have _killed_ him.”

 

Key yelped as his elder pressed him up against the wall with his forearm, Jonghyun and Jaejoong stood towards the back of the office. Jaejoong had his arm comfortingly around Jonghyun’s shoulders. 

 

“I _wasn’t_ thinking. I was just having fun Yunho, god you don't have to worry so much.” 

 

Yunho scoffed, “That’s exactly what I have to do, you’re young, too young to know what you're doing, to young to know when…” Key growled, pushing back at the stronger male on top of him. “I am _not_ a baby”

 

“Kibum honey, Yunho never said you were a baby. He is just trying to keep you safe.” Jaejoong, always the loving mother. Key’s throat rumbled, low and deep, “Jonghyun come here” he ordered. The sub flinched, but moved away slowly from Jaejoong’s side towards his alpha. 

 

Yunho, stepping back and letting the two mates unite watched as they drew each other close. _So young._ He thought to himself. “Key…look” Yunho sighed, “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to stop you from having fun. I know it’s…it’s hard.” He paused and Jaejoong sauntered over and placed his head on his shoulder, “But you need to understand, Taemin is _human._ It was okay to have him up on stage, I was there watching, there were plenty of fail safes in place, but…” he paused again, grabbing Jaejoong’s hand and squeezing it tightly, “If something had gone wrong, if you had miscalculated your strength or lost yourself even for a second, he could have died.” 

 

They stood in silence for a minute, “I know” he deadpanned, emotionless. “You’re so young Key, you’ve only been mated for a few years now. I don’t give a fuck if you fuck around as long as it’s okay with your omega.” Jonghyun nodded heavily leaning against his mate, Yunho smiled. He remembers those days, back when he and Jaejoong had only just mated, it felt like nothing in the world was more important than keeping your mate close, safe, happy, pleased, in every manner of the word. 

 

And, it still was, most important, that is, but sometimes life responsibilities got in the way. Especially when you were trying to cover up and support an entire wolf pack through a BDSM club front. 

 

Yunho had decided years ago that this was something he wanted to do. His pack was growing in numbers, he was a mated alpha, but not yet ready to start a family, he needed somewhere to protect his kin and keep a steady income. A BDSM club just so happened to come with extra perks, allowing them to assert their natural dominant and submissive states to the public without any suspicion. It was a great idea he had thought, until he ended up with a bunch of younglings infiltrating his ranks, making it harder and harder for him to keep control of them, keep them safe. Not to mention the constant flow of young curious humans that kept wandering into their laps. 

 

Key was one of the unlucky ones. Yunho had found him in an alley way, beaten to a pulp by some long gone type of Fae that Yunho couldn’t scent. He suspected it was probably an incubus that got bored or potentially a vamp, but they usually didn’t leave behind living bodies. He had nearly died, had it not been for Yunho taking him home, sinking his teeth into the side of his neck and welcoming him as one of his own. He had been forced into this life, not born into it. He had had a chance once, before, when he was human. But now, all he had was them.

 

Jonghyun had been with them since he was a pup. His parents had been friends of Jaejoong’s until they had a run in with a hunter and never made it back to their cave. He had traveled with them through the countryside until he was a teenager, until they had moved to Seoul and put him to work behind the bar. However, the moment Yunho brought Key home and the boy set eyes on him he knew everything would change. Mating did that to you. It flipped your whole world inside out and upside down. Everything broke to pieces and then realigned itself with your mate at the center. He smiled, pulling Jaejoong closer, kissing the side of his neck. 

 

“Just be careful okay?” Yunho whispered, “Especially with the new boy…there’s something special about him.” Key nodded, “You felt that too?” Yunho ran his hand through his hair, exasperated,

 

“We all did.”

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

“Geesh Jong you didn’t have to get so possessive back there with Taemin, you nearly tossed him into the table” Key walked alongside his mate down the dark sidewalk towards the Pack House, their fingers interlaced. 

 

“I’m sorry” the omega sighed, “But not really, I don’t know…I just lost myself for a moment. I must have gotten jealous, seeing you with him like that.” Key stopped, swinging around to pull his mate into his arms, holding him close.

 

“Kim Jonghyun. Under no circumstances do you need to worry” he pulled back slightly, staring into the eyes of his mate. Key smirked. “I love you Jonghyun. You are my mate, no one else.” He nuzzled the side of the shorter’s face, watching as his eyes turned a deep blue. “Jong” he whispered against his skin, “It’s the third Thursday of the month isn’t it…” he breathed, Jonghyun nodded, “You should have reminded me sooner, I would have taken you home earlier. You shouldn’t have to tough through the beginning of your heat, especially not in public.” Jonghyun shook his head, “No it’s okay, I have it under control right now, we were having fun, even if it was nearly at the expense of your life.”

 

Key laughed, “Yunho wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone me. He saved my life, I don’t think he’s about to take it away any time soon.” Jonghyun snorted, “He just might if you keep playing with the new toys.” Key rolled his eyes, “The old man’s just jealous we got to him first.” Key paused, “But you know…” he ran his hand over Jonghyun’s back and reached for his hand, pulling them back towards the direction they were headed in, “There was something weird about him…” he whispered into the nighttime breeze. 

 

Jonghyun hummed, “I thought the same thing…it was like…he…” he chewed his lip.

 

“Like he was one of us?” Key inquired. “Yeah” the omega answered, “But also…not? I don’t know, it was weird.” 

 

“Agreed” Key hummed, “Although he _can_ give _fantastic_ blowjobs.” Jonghyun cackled, “Yes, whatever he is, I will give him that.” The pair giggled to one another and held on tight as they climbed the stairs to the Pack House and fell into bed. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________  


Luhan stumbled into his apartment, dragging Tao behind him. The tall Chinese boy rolled his eyes, “light weight” he huffed. It was pretty clear the smallest of the three boys had had the most to drink that night, however, that didn’t stop the other two from immediately following him to the bedroom. 

 

Luhan smirked and ran his hand down Tao’s cheek, “You were so good tonight” he cooed, continuing his fingers down the other’s neck, over his collarbones and down his stomach. 

 

Glancing behind his lover Luhan motioned for Taemin to approach him, “What did I say to you in the club pet?” Taemin’s breath caught, “That…” he paused, swallowing, “Speak up already or it will only get worse” Luhan growled. 

 

“You said I would be punished…Master” he was quiet and unsure, looking to Tao for approval. The blonde boy stared at him, his eyes darkening, he nodded. Taemin re-found his earlier confidence and dropped to his knees. Luhan spun Tao around to stand behind him so they could both face the third boy. 

 

“Tao” Luhan spoke, eyes on Taemin “Get on the bed” the submissive complied, climbing onto the large mattress and awaiting further instructions. Luhan walked a circle around the sub on the floor, watching every muscle in his body twitch with anticipation. “Taemin” he spoke, soft but commanding, “Take off your clothes and join Tao on the bed.” The red head nodded and pulled his shirt up over his head discarding it on the floor. Shimmying out of his pants he crawled towards the mattress to join the other. 

 

Luhan watched as Taemin crawled. Licking his lips at the sight of his naked body, pale delicious skin on full display. He watched as he clamored onto the bed, joining his lover against the soft pillows. “Tao” he gestured to the taller boy, “Take off your shirt and use it to tie Taemin’s hands to the headboard.” Tao smirked and shed himself of his t-shirt, grasping the other’s wrists and tying them together tightly. “Under no circumstances can you move, do you understand me Taemin?” Luhan walked slowly towards the bed to sit on the edge, watching his two companions. Taemin nodded. 

 

“Good” Luhan reached out, beckoning Tao over towards him, whispering in the other’s ear, still loud enough for Taemin to hear, but the younger anticipated that was his intention. He ran his lips along the shell of the sub’s ear as he scanned Taemin’s body with his hungry eyes, “Pet, I have an assignment for you. If you do well, you will be rewarded. If you don’t, well…”he bit harshly down on Tao’s earlobe, the tall boy shuddered and groaned, “You are going to make Taemin come for me, do you understand?” 

 

The blonde nodded, Luhan threaded his fingers through his hair and tugged his head back, “I want to watch him come undone beneath you, but you may _not_ fuck him, no matter how much he begs.” Tao swallowed and nodded. The dominant relinquished his hold and leaned back to watch the scene unfold. 

 

Taemin shivered as long fingers ghosted their way across his exposed skin. He had thought about this before, he wouldn’t lie, sometimes sitting in class he would imagine what it would be like to have Tao bend him over a desk and make the whole class watch as he shot white hot seed all over the surface beneath him. 

 

He moaned as Tao began mouthing at his stomach, moving up towards his chest, deliberately skipping over his nipples, and nibbling at his collarbone. He bucked his hips up as the taller boy let out a shuttering breath beside his ear, hot air coaxing his skin into a sweat. 

 

Suddenly his legs were pushed apart, Tao settled between them, skin to skin contact sending both of them into whimpering kisses. Taemin struggled against his restraint. 

 

Luhan chuckled from beside them, moving up the bed to card his fingers through Taemin’s hair, “That’s a good boy” he cooed, “you can struggle all you want, you’re in Tao’s hands now.” 

 

The Chinese boy moaned and he shimmied further down Taemin’s body, snaking his hand between them to dance his fingers across his erection. The red head hissed, “Tao” he whimpered, “please” 

 

Another chuckle from Luhan, “What did I say about begging my pets?” Both boys grunted. 

 

Taemin nearly screamed as Tao wrapped his fingers around him and tugged. “ _Fuck”_ he moaned. The dominant clamped his hand over the boy’s mouth, “Don’t even think about it. A dirty mouth won’t get you anywhere. Tao…” the other boy glanced up from where he was and looked at Luhan inquisitively, “spank him.” 

 

A sadistic smile spread out across the blonde’s face as he leaned back, pressing Taemin’s legs towards his chest, exposing his backside. Raising his hand he left one hard smack on the red head’s ass. He moaned against the dominant’s hand, slipping his tongue from between his lips to taste his palm. Luhan hissed, “Another one.” Tao did as he was told. 

 

Taemin was quivering as Tao leaned forward instead of letting his legs down, running his tongue along the underside of each cheek. Luhan released his mouth, wanting to hear the sounds his sub would draw from the boy by working him open with his tongue. 

 

Sure enough Taemin was music to their ears. He moaned and keened into every touch. Tao licked at his rim, humming against his pebbled skin and moaning at the taste of the boy beneath him. Working his tongue past Taemin’s ring of tight muscles he groaned, licking into him. 

 

“So good for us Taemin” Luhan praised, “Tao you are doing so well, look at him shaking, he loves how your tongue fills him up.” Tao moaned at his master’s praise, digging his tongue in harder, licking faster. 

 

Taemin felt heat coiling in his stomach, his cock ached pressing up against himself as he was bent over. He whimpered again, “Tao, please, touch me, please.” Humming one last time he pulled his tongue from the smaller boy, letting his hips unfold and his legs fall to the bed. Taemin was panting, he needed release, “Please” he groaned. Luhan reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a small bottle, handing it to Tao. “You’re such a good pet Taemin” Luhan purred, “I’m going to let Tao finger you until you spill all over yourself” he leaned in, running his lips over Taemin’s chest, “and then I’m going to lick it off of you” 

 

Taemin nearly came at the dominant’s words but managed to stave it off. That was, until Tao slipped a slender finger into his aching entrance and he felt the world turn to fire. 

 

An overwhelming sense of pleasure came over him as he came hard, spilling up over his stomach and chest. He vaguely registered Luhan lapping at his skin, moaning at the taste of sweat and come before leaning over and capturing Tao’s lips. 

 

However, he also felt himself go numb, his stomach clenched and he suddenly felt like he might throw up. He couldn’t move as images flashed across his glazed over eyes. He saw dark brown fur and snarling lips pulled over sharp teeth. He saw grass and clouds and water and then, he saw blood. 

 

He heaved, returning from his bizarre vision back into the bedroom. Coming down from his high every muscle in his body turned to jello. His veins hummed, his eyes stung. 

 

He felt soft hands caress his face, “Are you alright Taemin?” Luhan, concern in his voice. Taemin caught his breath, bringing himself back to the reality before him. He had no idea what had just happened, he felt scared, confused, but most of all he felt…love.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Yunho stood in front of a living room full of wolves. He watched as they smiled, nuzzled one another, talked about their days with loved ones and pack mates. He took a deep breath and sighed, he loved his pack and he wanted nothing more than to give them steady, easy, happy lives. Alas, as a wolf pack, that never seemed to be the case no matter how hard he tried. 

 

“Attention” he spoke loud and clear. His second in command, Minho, stood to the side. Minho was an alpha that Yunho had known since he was a pup, he had grown up under the watchful eyes of Yunho and then Jaejoong. Minho was strong, Yunho suspected that if he really wanted to he could easily overthrow the older and take control of the pack, but Minho wasn’t like that. He wanted what Yunho wanted and the only person he saw was his mate who stood to his right hand side.

 

Onew had always fascinated Yunho. He had stumbled upon the Pack House one day, having run away from home, which turned out to the be the Seelie court. His mother had been a handmaiden to the queen and had slept with a passing werewolf, only to bear a half wolf, half Fae son. As soon as Onew was old enough to begin exhibiting wolf properties his mother had tried to keep it secret, but the moment of his first shift, in front of nearly the entire court, had thrown that all into the river. So here he was, mated to Yunho’s right hand man and from what Jaejoong could tell, carrying pups, but they had not yet announced anything so he kept his mouth shut, for now. 

 

“Quiet down everyone” Minho’s voice resonated. Yunho nodded at him and turned back towards the room to speak, “As you all know the business has been doing well so far” heads bobbed in agreement, “we have been earning enough to keep us all very comfortable and everyone, as long as they are old enough…” Yunho shot a stern glare at the group of young pups huddled in the corner laughing and poking at one another. He suspected most of them would behave, Changmin however, might not. “is welcome to visit at any time. Just please let me know if you wish to perform, there are certain safety measures we must put in place.” More heads bobbed up and down. Yunho smiled. Changmin huffed from the corner toying with the hem of his ripped black tank top, the teenager was impossible. 

 

Jaejoong rested his hand on his mate’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, “Don’t worry about it Yunnie, I’ll keep an eye on him.” Yunho nodded. “Alright” he continued, “There is one last piece of business I wanted to speak about today.” Everyone stilled, “There was a young man who came into the club this last week, his name is Lee Taemin. The members of the pack who were present that night can attest to the fact that there was something of note about him. We don’t know who or what…” he paused, “he may be…I suspect he doesn’t even know. But please, be cautious with your whereabouts and who you put your trust in. If you meet the Lee boy, be kind, I’ve taken a liking to him and I suspect he will be making a house visit at some point in the future.” Chuckles broke out amongst the crowd. “Alright, that’ll be all” the alpha stated and shooed his pack back towards their evening activities. 

 

“What do you think?” Minho asked Yunho as everyone else was filing out of the living room. Yunho hummed, “I don’t know. I think we’ll have to spend some more time with him. How do you guys feel about introducing him to the pack?”

 

“I think it has its pros and cons…” Onew, speaking up for the first time since the meeting began, “We don’t really know the boy but…I’ve known you for a while Yunho and your intuition has never been wrong.” Yunho nodded.

 

Minho grimaced, “I dunno…How do we know we can trust him?”

 

Jaejoong stepped around from behind Yunho and looked at the younger pair, 

 

“We don’t” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! I am thinking about doing a prequel Yunjae fic as well as a Prequel/Current Minhonew fic as well! What do people think?


End file.
